The Beginning of a Happily Ever After
by MissLadyLuck
Summary: A one-shot turned short story, fluffy, HG fic- Harry takes Ginny for a concert and some fireworks, which leads to much more. Please read and review. The rating is just to be safe! (The name thing is changed- Thanks guys!)
1. The Beginning

The Beginning of a Happily Ever After  
  
By: Miss Ladyluck  
  
Author's Note: Glad that you guys came to read my story. It's just a short, fluffy, one-shot. I hope you like it! (I fixed the name thing- thanks guys!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story- Actually, the only thing that I own in this story is the plot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny came down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Ron and Hermione were sitting at the island. Hermione was pouring a bag of tortilla chips into a basket and had laid out some salsa. Ginny reached to grab some chips and salsa.  
  
"She's alive!" Ron said sarcastically, "We were beginning to think that you had died," he laughed.  
  
"Oh shut it, Ron," Hermione said while hitting him upside the head, "Ginny, you look fantastic. She's glowing, isn't she Ron," she nudged him quite harshly in the side.  
  
"Uh... yeah. Ginny, you look... nice," Ron managed to get out.  
  
"Thanks... I think," Ginny said, grabbing another chip and dipping it in salsa.  
  
"You're going on a date with Harry tonight, aren't you," Hermione said knowingly.  
  
"I am," she stated simply.  
  
"I knew it. Where is the git taking you?" Hermione asked, still smiling.  
  
"He's taking me to this symphony and fireworks show," she said showing them her ticket, "He's brining a pick-nick dinner along, too," she sighed, "That man knows all my weaknesses." Ginny laughed to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on in, Harry," Ginny called towards the back door.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," Harry said upon entering the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Hello- we're still here," Ron said while mimicking a gag. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish antics and wondered how she ever fell in love with him.  
  
"Ready to go, my darling Miss Weasley?" Harry asked, smiling at her, still ignoring Ron while. He offered his arm to her.  
  
"Why yes I am, Mr. Potter," she replied taking his arm and walking with him to the door, "And don't wait up, you two." She glanced back to her brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law, and waltzed off to the ball with her Prince Charming.  
  
Upon arriving at the place of the concert, Harry led Ginny to a place on the side of a hill. "Does this look like a good spot to you, Gin?" Harry questioned upon choosing a grassy patch.  
  
"It's perfect," she replied dramatically.  
  
Harry laid down a blanket and laid out a small table of food behind them while Ginny got out the wine bottles and glasses.  
  
"To an awesome evening with my love," Harry toasted. After all the time she knew him, he still knew how to make her blush. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. "Are you ready to eat?" He said, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Sure. What do we have to dine on this fine evening?" Ginny asked him, motioning to the pick-nick basket.  
  
"Well, we have some chocolate-covered strawberries," he pulled them out and smiled suggestively, "We'll save them for later. We have some chicken pasta salad- I made it myself," Ginny smiled at that. She loved it when he cooked for her, "Some vegetables and dip, and some homemade vanilla ice cream," he finished.  
  
"You know exactly what I love," she said in a near-whispered voice, "It looks wonderful, Harry. I love it, and I love you."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Harry said, kissing her again.  
  
The orchestra began to play. Harry held Ginny in his arms and they talked a little, but mostly just enjoyed each other's company. They listened to song after song. She loved him and all his ways. She loved how he would hum, barely audible, with the orchestra and buried his face in her hair. She loved how he put her best interests before his own. She loved how she fit perfectly in his arms. She loved how he loved her. She loved him.  
  
After the symphony, it came time for the fireworks. Ginny watched the sky as brightly colored fireworks lit up it up. Harry got up, probably to get some more wine. He came back and wrapped her up in a blanket. She had been so mesmerized that she hadn't realized she was shivering in the night wind.  
  
Here it was, the fireworks show, and Harry got up once again. She sighed. All night he had been still with her, but in the last five minutes, he had been quite fidgety. Then, something caught her eye. Harry was on his knee.  
  
"Harry, what on earth are you doing?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Ginny, I love you more than anything in the world," Ginny's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth in awe, "I've loved you as long as I can remember and I don't want to remember a time when I wasn't in love with you. I don't know how I could make it through the rest of my life without you. So, Ginevra Molly Weasley," Harry pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal an amazing diamond ring. Ginny felt the tears starting to fall down her face.  
  
"Oh God, Harry," Ginny gasped.  
  
"Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you make me the happiest man in the world by being my wife?" He asked a tearful Ginny.  
  
"Oh my God," Ginny burst into tears, "Yes, Harry! Yes, I'll be your wife," she cried.  
  
He slid the beautiful ring onto her finger and enveloped her in a deep embrace and kiss. She returned the kiss with a love like nothing she had ever felt before. She, Ginny Weasley was going to marry Harry Potter, and she had never been happier in her life! 


	2. Telling the Family

**The Beginning of a Happily Ever After: Telling the Family  
  
By: Miss Ladyluck  
  
Author Note: At the bottom this time- do you all like it at the top or the bottom? Let me know when you review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story! So, don't sue me- hehe!**

* * *

****

Ginny and Harry held hands outside the Burrow.  
  
"I guess this is it," Ginny said anxiously.  
  
"I guess you're right," Harry said, giving her hand a little squeeze, "So we'll announce it at dinner, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what we decided, Harry. Don't be so nervous. I'll keep my ring in my purse until then," she added putting the silver princess cut diamond into a pocket of her purse. She then knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh Ginny's here!" an aging Molly Weasley exclaimed while hugging her one and only daughter, "I'm so glad to see to see you. And you too, Harry, dear." She gave Harry a hug and let the couple in, revealing the whole Weasley family seated in the living room.  
  
"Hello everyone," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hey Gin!"  
  
"Harry, mate, good to see you."  
  
"Ginny, when are you going to learn to be on time?"  
  
"Auntie Ginny!!!"  
  
"I've missed you two so much!"  
  
"Long time no see, Harry, Ginny."  
  
Ginny and Harry made their way into the living room and hugged Ginny's brothers and their wives, or soon-to-be wives in Ron and Hermione's case. After Hogwarts, it had seemed to be wedding upon wedding upon babies upon babies for the Weasley family. Bill had gotten married to a witch by the name of Daphne, Charlie had gotten married to Fleur Delacour, Percy had married a witch named Winnie, Fred and George had a double wedding and were married to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, respectively, and that was only in fourteen months. About six months after that, Charlie and Fleur had announced that they were expecting. And soon after that, George and Katie announced that they were expecting, none other than, twins. Then, Hermione and Ron announced that they were going to get married, and by that time, Charlie and Fleur were in the delivery room. And to make an extraordinarily long story short, the current situation of the Weasley family stood as follows: Bill and Daphne were pregnant with their second, Charlie and Fleur were busy with their three, Percy and Winnie were busy with their newborn, Fred and Angelina were expecting their first, George and Katie were happy with their four, and Ron and Hermione were up to their necks in wedding plans. That left Ginny. Up to this point, she had been the oddball- no husband, no children, no family- but that was all about to change.  
  
"I need some help in the kitchen, dears. Any volunteers would be much appreciated," Mrs. Weasley called out a few minutes later.  
  
"Oh, I'll help, mum," Ginny said, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"We're coming, Molly," Angelina said, volunteering herself and Katie. Fleur, Winnie, Hermione, and Daphne joined the rest of the Weasley women in the kitchen as well, and soon after that, Ginny found herself in the middle of a most interesting conversation with them.  
  
"You two seem awfully cheerful lately..." Katie hinted at Ginny. She blushed and avoided eye contact, scared to give anything away, "Ok... don't comment on that. How was your evening out the other night? Was that generic enough?" The women laughed.  
  
"It was wonderful," Ginny sighed, stirring gravy on the stove, "Absolutely wonderful." She smiled at the thought of Harry on his knees, "I heard that you and George left the kids with mum and dad for the evening on Friday. Where did you go?" Ginny added changing the subject.  
  
"We just went out to dinner and dessert... honestly!" Katie said, receiving smirks and knowing smiles from all the women in the kitchen.  
  
"Auntie Ginny, can I help?" Laurie, Charlie and Fleur's oldest, asked. She, being the first Weasley grandchild and Ginny's first niece, was loved by her "Auntie Ginny" from the day she was born.  
  
"Of course, sweet Laurie," Ginny said, picking her up and letting her stir for a while. The conversation continued.  
  
"Bill and I went to this new French café just recently. I forget the name of it, but the food was amazing," Daphne commented.  
  
"I think I've heard about it. Is it the one that they just built on Diagon Alley?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. I've heard of it, too. Their French cuisine is almost as good as yours, Fleur," Winnie replied.  
  
"Then it must be completely and utterly incredible," Charlie said, entering the conversation, "I was sent in as a representative from the men to see when dinner was going to be served."  
  
"How did you come upon that great honor?" Angelina smirked.  
  
"I lost a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' with Harry," he stated dryly, "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"It'll be ready soon, dear. Be patient," Molly Weasley said primly.  
  
"Yes, mother," Charlie replied, earning him a smack upside the head from his wife.  
  
"Actually, tell them that we're ready," Molly chimed in again. Ginny's hands became shaky and caused her to about drop the gravy bowl on the kitchen floor. She regained her composure and went into the dinning room.  
  
Once all of the Weasleys had found their place at the oversized dinning room table, Mrs. Weasley shared her appreciation, "I am so glad that you all could make it tonight. I am always so thrilled to have you all here. Every time you come, it makes my heart joyful in knowing that you still like to be here with me, your father and the rest of the family, and for that, I am truly grateful. I love all of you and am so proud of you! I'll stop there before I start bawling. So without further ado, dinner is served." The family then became so distracted with one thing or another that they didn't realize Ginny mouthing the words, "After dinner," to Harry.  
  
To Ginny, dinner seemed to last forever. She kept waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell her family her most wonderful news. She finally found it. Her mother sent the little ones to the next room to play as she poured everyone else red wine to go with the chocolate-mocha cake she had baked special for the occasion. As soon as she had poured everyone wine and served the cake, Ginny stood up.  
  
"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," She said glancing at Harry, who had just stood up to stand next to her and hold her hand. Silence fell over the Weasley crowd. Ginny took a deep breath, smiled at Harry and said, "The other night, when I went out with Harry, was wonderful. Everything was just perfect," she bit her lip and continued, "Ok, I'll stop beating around the bush. Harry and I, we're engaged. We're going to get married."

* * *

**Author Note: I got some sudden inspiration, and have decided to change this from a one-shot to a short story! Let me know how you like it! Love much to all and please review! -Miss Ladyluck**


	3. The Happily Ever After Part

**The Beginning of a Happily Ever After: The Ever After Part**  
  
**By: Miss Ladyluck  
**  
**Author Note: Here's Part Three! I think that this is it. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know how you like it by reviewing. Much love to all!  
**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own one bit of Harry Potter- If I did, I prolly wouldn't be writing here, right now!**

**

* * *

**  
Ginny awoke early on the morning of May 24. She yawned and almost cried at the thought of what day it was. Just then, she heard a crack.  
  
"Ginny, darling, time to..." Molly Weasley walked into Ginny's room, "Oh, you're up. Good. You have to pick up your dress this morning at Flora's and then we get your hair done. You get to the church at 1:00pm, the photographer will be there to take your individual pictures, and then the ceremony starts at... Wait- why am I telling you when your own ceremony starts?" Molly Weasley laughed at yourself and then glanced at Ginny, "Well, what on earth are you waiting for? It's your wedding day and you don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
Ginny got up and changed into some comfy clothing. She came into the kitchen of her flat, just as her mother poured her some coffee. She drank the coffee and tried to refuse breakfast before Mrs. Weasley practically shoved the food down her throat insisting that it would probably going to be the last time before her wedding that she would be hungry. Soon after that, she was rushed off to the hair dresser.  
  
"Oh Ginny, you look beautiful," Hermione gaped, "Harry is going to die when he sees you!" Ginny felt beautiful. She turned around at the mirror and took a good look at herself. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Oh my," Molly Weasley said, on the verge of tears, "Look at you. You look... Oh my baby." She started to cry. Ginny wished herself not to cry, but her emotions had other plans. Just as she dried her tears, her father entered the room, and she lost it all over again.  
  
"Are you ready, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley said with red eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, I think I'm ready," Ginny said, tissue in hand. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's go then," he said.  
  
Mr. Weasley held his daughter's arm and walked her down the hall to the place where they would wait until it was time. One by one, Ginny's bridesmaids processed down the aisle, smiling at Ginny. By the time it was Hermione's turn, Ginny was starting to become anxious and slightly nervous. Hermione winked at her and smiled, stepping through the doors.  
  
"This is it," Arthur told his one and only daughter.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," Ginny kissed him on his cheek. Arthur took hold of her arm once again, and led her to the doors, revealing the whole church full of friends and family. He processed her down the aisle, just as they had practiced. That's when she saw her soon-to-be husband.  
  
Harry was standing at the end of the aisle, beaming at her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She loved him, and any doubts that had filled her head in the previous minutes were washed away instantly. She was going to marry this man.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the preacher proceeded.  
  
"Her mother and I," Arthur said smiling. Ginny could hear her mother sobbing in the background.  
  
"Very well. Please join your right hands. Into this union Ginny and Harry now come to be joined. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live? If so, answer by saying: I will."  
  
"I will," Ginny replied looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry James Potter, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live? If so, then answer by saying: I will."  
  
"I will," Harry answered and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage? If so, then answer by saying: We will."  
  
"We will," the whole congregation said in unison.  
  
Ginny and Harry faced each other and held hands. "Please repeat these words after me," the preacher told Ginny, "I, Ginny, take you, Harry, to be my husband."  
  
"I, Ginny, take you, Harry, to be my husband," she repeated, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"To have and to hold from this day forward," the preacher said slowly. Ginny took a deep breath and repeated his words.  
  
"For better or for worse," the preacher said calmly.  
  
"For better of for worse," Ginny smiled at Harry.  
  
"For richer or for poorer," the preacher said. She repeated.  
  
"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part," the preacher recited. Harry squeezed her hand and she said the words.  
  
"This is my solemn vow," he concluded.  
  
"This is my solemn vow," Ginny squeezed Harry's hands. As Harry recited those same words, Ginny thought about the man in front of her. He was wonderful, he was handsome, he was amazing, he was incredible, he loved her, and he protected her. He was all she ever wanted in a man, and here he was, standing in front of her, telling her that he wanted her to be his wife forever. When did she become lucky? The way that he looked at her, she had never felt so beautiful.  
  
The ring bearer, Charlie's son, brought the rings to the minister. He held them up and said, "These rings are a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other in Holy Matrimony," the preacher continued, "Repeat after me, Harry first, then Ginny. Harry: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I will honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."  
  
"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," Harry said while sliding the ring on her finger.  
  
"And Ginny, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," he said, giving her the ring.  
  
She slid the ring on Harry's finger and held it there, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."  
  
"Now that Ginny and Harry have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Those, whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder," the minister announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss the bride." The church broke into applause. Everyone stood to honor the couple. Camera's flashed everywhere, but all Ginny could think of was how wonderful her husband was.  
  
This was definitely the beginning of her happily ever after.  
  
El Fin 


End file.
